


Why Are You Naked???

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: The weather is cooler, finally!  For the 221B prompt cooler weather.





	Why Are You Naked???

It was a beautiful autumn day, thought John, as he strolled homeward. It was such a nice day he needed to be outside. As did his husband, whether he liked it or not.

Taking deep breaths of the crisp air, John turned onto Baker St. As he approached their flat, he could see the windows were open and the curtains were blowing in the breeze. And hopefully not because Sherlock had caught something on fire and was trying to get rid of the evidence.

When he entered the flat, he didn’t detect any tell-tale odors. Moving into the kitchen, he found his consulting detective hunched over his microscope. Naked.

”Not that I’m objecting to the nudity but should you really be doing experiments nude? I’ll never forgive you if you damage your cock.” John leaned against the wall to hear the response. A couple of Sherlock’s loonier explanations had caused him to trip and once to actually fall flat so he was more prepared.

His spouse looked up. “Oh hello John. What did you say?”

Slowly, as if speaking to an inferior intellect John enunciated, “Why. Are. You. Naked?”

Sherlock looked at John for a moment then down at himself then back at John. “Because I didn’t put on clothes.” Returning to his microscope, he said, “And I’m enjoying the breeze.”


End file.
